Nick and Kyle's adventures
by uhyeahitsteamdark
Summary: Two unintelligent Pikmin, a yellow and a red, have many eerie adventures.
1. The adventure begins

My friend, Nick, and I, are writing this fanfiction for no entirely purposeful reason except to have fun. Criticize as much as you want; you will never be as awesome as I am.

Chapter 1: The adventure begins

Brilliantly colored trees scattered the island, though this was hardly what one would be focused on when a Pikmin fight was going on. It seemed like some creatures, enemies to the Pikmin themselves, preferred watching these fights just to see the strange creatures associate, cooperate, and fight. Two of the strangest of these creatures were Kyle and Nick.

The yellow Pikmin, Nick, was relentlessly banging his leaf against the back of a cold, hard shell of the spotted electric beetle. "Ahh! I got an idea...instead of poking the beetle, I'll hit it! Genius!"

"Maybe you should try flipping it upside down," came an annoyed cry from somewhere nearby. The cry was from a red Pikmin named Kyle, who stood back doing nothing while still trying to tell others how to fight for no reason.

"You kill it then," Nick retaliated.

"I'm...um...busy..."

"Busy doing what?"

"Watching you fight."

Nick angrily looked back and opened his mouth as if to say something, but was promptly interrupted to hear the sound of a roaring engine.

Both morons turned to see a large, strange looking object, with smoke propelling out the back as it assumed a crash course towards the island they were on. No one knows how they got there, maybe the beetle flung them on.

Nick and Kyle looked astonished. "Kyle! Look!"

"Yeah, that tree is getting bigger today..."

"No, retard, the big object plummeting down at break-neck speed if we don't move..."

"Maybe it's not heading for us," Kyle said, his attention shifted towards the eery machine. The nose of the machine dove right into the ground, the impact producing an incredibly loud noise that resulted in Kyle, Nick, and the irritating beetle jumping back. Several seconds passed by before someone spoke.

"What...is that?" said Kyle.

Nick had passed out from the force of the collision.

When some of the smoke cleared away, three other objects lowered down to the ground: one yellow, one red, and one blue. Kyle clearly recognized all three as onions, houses for Pikmin that they had only lived in briefly, before meeting each other and choosing to take wild adventures instead.

A strange man with glass around his head that was only slightly bigger than Kyle and Nick themselves stepped out of the crashed rocket, seemingly alerted but not hurt. Another strange man who wore blue stepped out after him, and they stood under the onions to let the different types of Pikmin out before noticing Nick and Kyle.

The beetle was long buried by now. A giant bulborb was sniffing Nick behind him, but Nick was too worried about the strange man. The bulborb made an obnoxious roar.

"What's up?" said Kyle.

"Not much," said the bulborb, taken aback at his lack of ability to scare even carrot-sized beings. "I'll just...be going now..." he said, frowning.

Nick turned to see the two strange men running towards them with their group of Pikmin behind them.

"RUN!" said Kyle. They both ran across the island, only to inevitably see more water.

"Hey, look!" said Nick. "A randomly placed cave underwater!"

"We'll never make it...wait!" Kyle ran at Nick rapidly.

"What are you doing?"

Kyle did not answer, but instead kept running. He grabbed Nick and threw him high into the air. Nick, being a yellow Pikmin, was very light. He landed on the top edge of the cave, barely staying above water and looked across at Kyle.

"Now, for me..." Kyle did not notice the snitchbug flying up behind him. It darted down, grabbed Kyle, and flung him down into the cave. Seeing the two strange men come closer, Nick darted down into the cave as well.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The darkness was overpowering as the drips of water fell down steadily. Nick felt the pain on his back of falling. "I can't see! I can't see!"

"Maybe you should open your eyes."

"Oh." Nick opened his eyes and saw dark, brown walls everywhere with few plates of land and water surrounding everything. He saw that him and Kyle had both, luckily, landed on one of the dark stone. The entire sublevel looked suspicious and uncomforting, and Nick looked around and examined the surroundings. A crackly sound came from behind an enormous rock. Kyle stood up. "Where are we?"

"Probably in the cave we just jumped in," Nick responded sarcastically.

"I was hoping for some more detail, but I should've known I wouldn't get any sensible detail from you," Kyle said sullenly.

Nick faked a laugh.

Near the same place that the crackly sound was came a small grunt. Kyle and Nick stood up suddenly and looked nervously at the giant rock.

"I knew rocks would betray us some day," said Kyle.

"Cause rocks are always betraying us."

"You're full of sarcastic remarks, aren't you? I think there's someone here other than us..."

"Of course! Because maybe it's a cave, where a bunch of creatures are!"

Kyle grunted, but then got hungry from the crackly sound. "Should we go look?"

"Correction: should _you_ go look. I'll stay here in watch."

"That's my job. Whatever, wuss." Kyle went and grabbed hold of the rock, and then carefully stepped around it, hearing the crackly sound get louder and seeing water all around him, trying not to fall in. When he stepped back, he found himself face to face with a giant, snoring fiery bulblax. It looked like some huge frog with large fires omitting from its back. "I think they're produced somehow by some glands on its back, that go out when it dies..."

Kyle walked back around the rock. "It's a fiery bulblax," he muttered, irritated.

"You should kill it, then."

"Of course I should!" Kyle yelled. He creeped back around the rock and the giant face of the bulblax. "How am I supposed to take this on alone?" He heard a buzz coming from above, and looked to see a snitchbug carrying a pellet. It darted down immediately, having seen him. It picked him up and dropped the pellet on the ground, and then carried him. Kyle felt his stomach get sick as he saw the entire ground below him, and later saw the recognizable fires of the bulbax's back. He waited in anticipation for the snitchbug to continue flying him past the bulblax, but it only slowed down. He felt sick to my stomach as he realized what was happening. He felt himself be lifted higher into the air, and was then flung down with extreme force. He landed on the back of the bulborb, waking it up promptly.

As long as he was there, he bat his leaf continuously against the creature's back, feeling the flames rush comfortably into his skin, the only comfort he was receiving. He knew that this would never finish him off, and that it was the end. The creature let out a roar and flung Kyle backwards, and then turned backwards, looking at Kyle on the ground and drooling. He stepped forward to him, jaws opening.

Nick had seen the whole thing, starting from the snitchbug flinging him down. He didn't think twice before darting around the rock and looking at the hungry bulblax. He looked at the water and back. "Yoo-hoo! Fat lard!" The bulblax hadn't heard a thing. Nick eyed the pellet that the snitchbug had dropped and decided to use it to his advantage. He could never get onto a fiery bulblax, as he was not immune to fire like Kyle and all other red Pikmin were. He grabbed the pellet and threw it with his incredible Pikmin strength at the back of the bulblax. It struck it and then caught on fire. The bulblax turned around to see Nick and instead went after him.

Kyle ran and climbed up the rock as fast as he could as Nick ran around the rock. When he got to the top, he jumped, not being as light as Nick, towards the ledge, and just barely made it. He grabbed onto the ledge and climbed up it, and then turned around to see the snitchbug coming towards him. He ducked to the side and quickly examined the snitchbug's motions and composed a plan. The snitchbug flew back at him and Kyle again jumped, to land on top of the snitchbug. The weight caused the snitchbug to fall and crash into the bulblax, which caused it to get dizzy, but not do anything. Kyle cursed himself, but realized what Nick's plan was.

The bulblax set back at Nick who was running, and at the last second, he jumped out of the way. The bulblax, who had aimed for him, fell into the water. His flames were put out. Nick leaped towards him and used him as a boat as he attacked him at the same time. Kyle jumped and landed on him too, attacking him as he floated through the water, not being able to do a thing. They pounded their leaves against him until, the bulblax breathed its last breath. It eventually floated aimlessly towards another plate of land, where Kyle and Nick got off to see another hole.

They both breathed heavily. "Should we go down or live here forever? This place is dangerous!" said Kyle.

"Let's keep going until we get out of here, because this place is scaring the crap out of me."

Kyle nodded, and they both jumped and proceeded down the hole.


	2. A familiar face

Chapter 2: A familiar face

Both Pikmin fell down again, nervously awaiting what lied below. They landed softly and unharmed. "I'm glad that's over," said Kyle.

"So am I, but we're not out yet."

What they both noticed was that it was considerably dryer down here. It was darker, but there much more land and only small amounts of tiny ponds. Kyle and Nick started off down the passageway, waiting for a hole or geiser to show up. What showed up, however, was neither of these things. It was hordes and hordes of giant bulborbs, but not only were they not like the one on the previous sublevel, they were also unlike any that Kyle and Nick had ever seen before. They were not sleeping, nor awake, sniffing in the ground above, waiting for something to walk by. They were impatiently trotting around, looking for a meal. It would not be long till they were spotted.

"I'm surprised we were to take down even one of them, but this many is incredible! How are we supposed to take down all of these guys?"

"We don't, we avoid them," Nick responded.

"But they're everywhere! They'll see us instantly!" Kyle noticed a path to the right, that all the bulborbs were conveniently avoiding. "Are you up for distracting them while I find a way out of here?"

"If I must." Nick darted out into the open while Kyle took the path on the right. It seemed like every bulborb noticed Nick at the same time. They all ran after him. As they got closer, Nick could see the black skin and the white spots more visibly. They knocked each other out of the way, trying to get the single Pikmin, until they all got stuck to each other against the wall. Eventually, one broke through and threw the others back, but about two of them were able to follow. Nick backed off a little. "Why do the good die young?" he screamed.

Kyle ran down the path on the right and found that he was mistaken about no bulborbs being here. He heard the grunt of a sleeping bulborb, so luckily, it wasn't a hunter. "If I can sneak by, I can still find a way out of here..." He continued to run until he realized that the sleeping bulborb was considerably larger than the others, and that it was the same bulborb that him and Nick had met outside the cave. He sighed in relief and tapped the bulborb with his leaf.

It woke up, and saw Kyle. "What do you want?" it said.

"You need to help us! This place is swarming with hunting bulborbs!"

"I could never do it," it said. "I can't even scare a tiny Pikmin. Those guys would eat me alive."

"Those guys are much smaller than you. You are enormous. You should be the emperor. When you could crush a giant bulborb instantly, why would you bother using your time to crush tiny Pikmin? It would be insulting for a Pikmin to run away from you, because we're so small and insignificant that you don't have the time to waste on us!" He watched as the bulborb's eyes lit up. "So, _emperor_, what do you say teaching those bulborbs a lesson?" The bulborb looked toward him.

Nick was continuing to back up slowly, but the hunter bulborbs got closer and closer. Nick saw as their tongues were unleashed and smelled blood and drool. The fangs moved in closer. Nick felt sick to his stomach. He saw them jerk downwards, their teeth heading towards him rapidly, and he closed his eyes, knowing it was the end. Several seconds later, he still felt nothing, but he didn't dare to open his eyes. He felt and heard a thumping sound, but it was farther away than the bulborbs that had caught up. He no longer smelled their stench, and opened his eyes.

What he saw was unbelievable. The bulborbs that were there were cowering in corners. Coming from another passage was a giant bulborb dashing at high speed with Kyle on top of him, holding on to him. "Faster! Go on!" Kyle yelled in excitement. The bulborb continued to run after the hunter bulborbs and jumped, causing Kyle's stomach to soar. It landed on one hunter bulborb, crushing it. Kyle rose slightly in the air, and then fell back down. The bulborb brushed away the hunter bulborb carcus and growled viciously at the others. Kyle laughed as the others ran away while Nick stood in awe.

Kyle climbed down from the bulborb. "I told you," he said.

"Thanks. I hope you have good luck then."

"You mean you're not coming with us?" said Kyle, as Nick went to join him.

"I can't fit down that hole. I'm sure that with your wits and strength, you will get out of here alive."

"Thanks," said Kyle, knowing that he had neither wits nor strength.

"Thanks for saving my life!" They saw a hole ahead of them with steam rising out of the top, and both Pikmin jumped down the hole.

Not as long as chapter 2, but the next one will be longer and better. By the way, we wrote this one before submitting chapter 1 and I've already edited it.


End file.
